Tachikaze
The Tachikaze (たちかぜ) are a clan from the Dragon Empire nation. They are made mostly up of mechanical dinosaurs called Dinodragons as well as cavemen known as Savages. They focus on retiring their own rear-guards as costs for their effects, which often involve massively increasing their own power and critical. The clan features units whose skills are triggered whenever they are retired, turning their retirement into more attacks, more power, and more shields. With these effects, Tachikaze can keep a highly aggressive game whilst still having strong defenses. Starting with Cardfight!! Vanguard G, Tachikaze has an added focus on retiring both the player's and opponent's rearguards simultaneously as well as a new Keyword; Engorge. Yuta Izaki, Team Lao and Team Jurassic Army use this clan in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. In Cardfight!! Vanguard G, it is revealed that Rive Shindou used a Tachikaze deck built around Emperor Dragon, Gaia Emperor before he disappeared. Toyoyama also used a Tachikaze deck built around the Ancient Dragons. Backgrounds What is Tachikaze? ''(Card of the Day 27 Nov 2015)'' It is the ground battle assault troop of "Dragon Empire", the militaristic nation of the dragons. The majority of the members are dinodragons who further reinforce their tough bodies with mechanical armor, and high beasts who manage to survive in harsh environments, and their march resembles that of massive tanks. The warriors of "Tachikaze" have low mana capabilities, but their excessive destruction impulses and toughness cover the weakness. The dominators of the ancient lands never stop aggression, and devastate their enemies following the law of the jungle. The enemies who confront them would know, that their instinct itself is the most refined tactic. ---- The establishment of Tachikaze ''(Monthly Bushiroad)'' Dragon Empire is now dominated by "flame dragons" and "thunder dragons", but in the past, "dinodragons" were the majority and unleashed their power all the place. However, most of them were obliterated in a certain incident, and their number was greatly reduced at once. Before they could become the threat of the nation again, the Empire established a troop to prevent dinodragons to regain their strength, and dominate them forcibly by might. This is the beginning of the dinodragon-centered troop "Tachikaze" in the modern times. Sets containing Tachikaze cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (4 cards) *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (4 cards) *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (12 cards) *Booster Set 8: Blue Storm Armada (20 cards) *Booster Set 11: Seal Dragons Unleashed (21 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition (11 cards) *G Booster Set 10: ??? (? cards) Technical Boosters: *G Technical Booster 1: The RECKLESS RAMPAGE (25 cards) Extra Booster Sets: *Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol. 1 (1 card) Fighter's Collection: *Fighter's Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2016 (2 cards) Revival Collection *Revival Collection Vol. 1 (? cards) Races Shared races *Dinodragon *Human *High Beast *Insect Archetypes/Sub-Clans *Ancient Dragons *Gaia *Spino *Rex List of Tachikaze cards Grade 0 *Ancient Dragon Flame Maiden (Critical) (Human) *Ancient Dragon, Babybird (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Babyrex (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Babysaurus (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Caudinoise (Stand) (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Chaoticbird (Stand) (High Beast) *Ancient Dragon, Dinodile (Critical) (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Ornithhealer (Heal) (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Titanocargo (Draw) (Dinodragon) *Baby Camara (Dinodragon) *Baby Ptero (Dinodragon) *Black Cannon Tiger (Critical) (High Beast) *Cannon Fire Dragon, Parasaulauncher (Critical) (Dinodragon) *Cannon Fire Dragon, Sledge Ankylo (Draw) (Dinodragon) *Carry Trilobite (Draw) (Insect) *Coelamagnum (Stand) (Dinodragon) *Dragon Bird, Firepteryx (Critical) (Dinodragon) *Dragon Egg (Dinodragon) *Herbivorous Dragon, Brutosaurus (Draw) (Dinodragon) *Ironclad Dragon, Shieldon (Dinodragon) *Ironclad Dragon, Steelsaurus (Heal) (Dinodragon) *Matriarch's Bombardment Beast (Stand) (High Beast) *Military Dragon, Raptor Soldier (Dinodragon) *Pack Dragon, Tinyrex (Stand) (Dinodragon) *Savage Patriarch (Human) *Savage Healer (Heal) (Human) *Savage Shaman (Heal) (Human) Grade 1 *Ancient Dragon, Crestrunner (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Gattlingaro (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Gioconda (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Nodotank (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Paraswall (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Rockmine (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Triplasma (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Tyrannoblaze (Dinodragon) *Archbird (High Beast) *Barrier Dragon, Styracolord (Dinodragon) *Cold Dragon, Freezernyx (Dinodragon) *Fortress Ammonite (High Beast) *Military Dragon, Raptor Sergeant (Dinodragon) *Prism Bird (High Beast) *Raging Dragon, Sparksaurus (Dinodragon) *Savage Foxy (Human) *Savage Guardian (Human) *Savage Heroine (Human) *Savage Illuminator (Human) *Savage Magus (Human) *Savage Warrior (Human) *Sonic Noa (Dinodragon) *Transport Dragon, Brachioporter (Dinodragon) *Winged Dragon, Beamptero (Dinodragon) *Winged Dragon, Skyptero (Dinodragon) Grade 2 *Accel Tiger (High Beast) *Ancient Dragon Twin Axe Warrior (Human) *Ancient Dragon, Beamankylo (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Criollofall (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Dinocrowd (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Hypnohang (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Knightarmor (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Tyrannobite (Dinodragon) *Assault Dragon, Assaultrex (Dinodragon) *Assault Dragon, Blightops (Dinodragon) *Assault Dragon, Circular Spino (Dinodragon) *Assault Dragon, Pachyphalos (Dinodragon) *Beam Dragon, Apatomaser (Dinodragon) *Blade Dragon, Jigsawsaurus (Dinodragon) *Cannon Fire Dragon, Cannon Gear (Dinodragon) *Carrier Dragon, Brachiocarrier (Dinodragon) *Explosive Dragon, Sarcoblaze (Dinodragon) *Launcher Mammoth (High Beast) *Military Dragon, Raptor Captain (Dinodragon) *Ravenous Dragon, Megarex (Dinodragon) *Savage Archer (Human) *Savage Destroyer (Human) *Savage Warlock (Human) *Tank Mammoth (High Beast) *Vacuum Mammoth (High Beast) *Winged Dragon, Slashptero (Dinodragon) Grade 3 *Ancient Dragon, Magmaarmor (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Spinocommando (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Stegobuster (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Tyrannolegend (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Tyrannoquake (Dinodragon) *Ancient Dragon, Volcatops (Dinodragon) *Chaos Dragon, Dinochaos (Dinodragon) *Citadel Dragon, Brachiocastle (Dinodragon) *Destruction Dragon, Dark Rex (Dinodragon) *Destruction Dragon, Squallrex (Dinodragon) *Emperor Dragon, Gaia Emperor (Dinodragon) *Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel (Dinodragon) *Rage Dragon, Tyrannobrute (Dinodragon) *Raging Dragon, Blastsaurus (Dinodragon) *Ravenous Dragon, Battlerex (Dinodragon) *Ravenous Dragon, Gigarex (Dinodragon) *Savage Hunter (Human) *Savage King (Human) *Savage War Chief (Human) *Tyrant, Deathrex (Dinodragon) Grade 4 *Absolute Ruler, Gluttony Dogma (Dinodragon) *Destruction Tyrant, Archraider (Dinodragon) *Destruction Tyrant, Gradogigant (Dinodragon) *Destruction Tyrant, Hellrex Maxima (Dinodragon) *Destruction Tyrant, Twintempest (Dinodragon) *Destructive Equipment, Hammer Gewalt (Dinodragon) *Iron-armored Chancellor, Dymorphalanx (Dinodragon) *Super Ancient Dragon, Pearly Titan (Dinodragon) Trivia *Tachikaze could have several different meanings in Japanese depending on the kanji of "tachi." **館: mansion or small castle **太刀: long sword **裁ち: a cut or cutting **Given that, tachi kaze would mean "mansion wind", "wind of the long sword", or "cutting wind". ***Source for kanji information http://jisho.org/ *The Tachikaze clan is likely to be named after the Tachikaze-class destroyer, a Japanese navy ship. Like the ship, the clan is based off of modern military technology. *The way that Tachikaze sacrifice their own rear-guards is similar to how dinosaurs killed and ate each other for nourishment and power. **Coincidentally, Tachikaze units are occasionally seen literally devouring each other. *Tachikaze is one of 13 clans which does not have at least one Яeverse unit. Category:Tachikaze